


More Than Friends

by AbsinthexMind



Category: The Book of Life (2014)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Reader dies, Reader-Insert, Temporary Character Death, confessing your love is hard to do when they like someone else, it's all good though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he ever talks about is Maria, his childhood sweetheart who he swore to one day play for when she came back from Spain. There was really no room for you in his heart. So when love turns into bitterness, Xibalba takes this opportunity and makes an offer you simply can't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo Uno: More Than Friends, Not Quite Lovers

Once again Carlos Sanchez takes his son's guitar and throws it on the ground before the heart broken boy.  
"You're a Sanchez, Manolo." Carlos looks down at him. "Sanchez men don't play the guitar. We're-"  
"Bullfighters." Manolo finishes, his brown eyes cast down in a dejected manner. "I know papa."  
The older Sanchez hesitates a moment, sympathy flickering in his face before he leaves his son by himself in the deserted street. Manolo sighs and picks up his guitar with a heavy chest. His fingers gently caressing the polished wood of his instrument; lightly plucking at the metal strings. No matter how many times his father crushed his hopes of play guitar, Manolo would never give up his passion. It was something worth fighting for; the dream of one day playing for Maria when she returned. A certain part of him did feel hurt at his father's rejection.  
Little Manolo let another sigh pass his lips. "What am I going to do..."  
"Keep playing?" you peek your head out from around the corner. Now finding it safe to reveal yourself. "I thought that was a very good song."  
"(y/n)." Manolo smiles at you, all the negative feelings he previously had vanished at the sight of you.  
"Your dad is gone. Why don't you play for me?" Skipping over to him you sit down on the ground and look up at him eagerly. "Go on Señor Guitarrista!"  
With the fluttering of butterflies in his stomach, Manolo nodded. A newfound determination encouraging him to continue his song. Even if it was just for an audiene of one.

(YEARS LATER)

His first bullfight was drawing nearer. Manolo had only you to confied his fears to. Joaquin wouldn't understand this kind of dilemma; he'd probably kill the bull with no hesitation. Manolo couldn't do that; he couldn't take the life of an innocent animal.  
"There's nothing wrong with not wanting to kill the bull. It's wonderful that you don't want to kill it. It's a barbaric sport." You tried to give him assurance.  
Manolo grins at you. You always managed to make him feel better. You had the exact same aura as Maria. Even if the last time he saw her was when they were children, that's what Manolo imagined Maia would say. "That's what Maria would say."  
Right as he said that you instantly stop smiling and turn your head away from him. Fierceness flaring in your eyes as you glare at your shoes. Your sudden change in attitude confuses Manolo.  
"(y/n)? Are you okay?"  
"No I'm not!" You snap at him making Manolo jump in his seat. "I hate it when you compare me to her!"  
"W-Who?"  
"Who do you think?!" throwing your chair aside as you get up you scrunch your face in distaste. "Maria! She's all you ever talk about!"  
You wanted to stop yelling at him, hating being mad at such a sweet guy like him. Hating that you were so jealous of a girl he hasn't seen in years! The entire time you've known him, Manolo has built her up to be some sort of goddess. You'd been silent before when he compared you to Maria, grinning your teeth so hard you feared they would shatter and squashing down the anger that boiled within. But now you were sick of it.  
You felt like crying and you had to clench your teeth tightly making you jaw hurt.  
"(y-y/n), I didn't..." Manolo freezes when you turn your glare at him. He had never seen you this angry.  
You stormed out of his house. As long as he was in love with Maria, Manolo would never understand how much you loved him. He'd never take the hint that you wanted to be more than friends.


	2. Capitulo Dos: Always There

"Well Xibalba, this is unexpected." La Muerte looks over at the Ruler of the Land of the Forgotten with a cocky little smirk. "A new player has entered our little game."  
"This is quite unfortunate." Xibalba strokes his long, white, beard in thought. "What shall we do my love?"  
La Muerte's beautiful, golden eyes continue to gaze at a solemn looking Manolo who's sitting on his steps that lead to his front door. His guitar. leaned against him, but Manolo paid no attention to the instrument. head held up by his palms as his eyes are cast down in such a contemplative manner. La Muerte's smile falls at Manolo's crumpled form.  
Xibalba noticed her solemn expression. Cursing (y/n) for messing up this bet that he was guaranteed to win. A thought occured to him; this might just work for him after all. If Manolo were to fall in love with (y/n) then Maria would have no choice but to marry Joaquin. Yet there was a chance after that outburst that (y/n) would want nothing to do with Manolo. Xibalba let out a low hum as he started planning a new tactic to win this wager.

*

He really wished (y/n) were here right now to calm his nerves. Manolo would catch himself looking to his side as if (y/n) would materialize right next to him. He felt like a fool. Never knowing that (y/n) resented him constantly comparing her to Maria. Of course he'd probably be upset too if she did the same thing.  
"I messed up." Manolo grumbles; getting up and slowly making his way to the bullfighting arena beyond the Plaza de Torros. His first bullfight and (y/n) wasn't there to calm him down as he walked through the decrepit wooden door. The walls of the corridor were plastered with posters of his smiling face; reading: "Manolo Sanchez. La Tradicion Continua." Expectations were high for him, his family legacy and pride at stake. But being a matador wasn't who he was. That's why he enjoyed being with (y/n); she nurtured and encouraged him to play guitar and to be himself. Like Maria would've done.  
Manolo shook his head. Trying hard to not compare (y/n) to Maria. That's what got (y/n) upset in the first place.  
"There he is! The great matador Manolo Sanchez!"  
He looks up to see his best friend glistening with medals on his chest, Joaquin. No longer did he wear that fake cardboard mustache that he once wore when he was little. There was actual hair on his lip that formed a pretty impressive mustache.  
"Joaquin!" Finally a smile on Manolo's face as he greets San Angel's hero. "It's good to see you hermano!'  
"Have you seen Maria?" Joaquin asks his friend, barely containing his excitement at the fact that Maria returned that day from España.  
Manolo should've felt just as ecstatic. But when he heard Maria's name all he could think about was (y/n)'s face, her eyebrows furrowed with piercing (e/c) irises that bore holes into him. Maybe, if he was lucky, (y/n) would show up after all. And if he failed to kill the bull, she'd be there for him with that warm, beautiful smile of her's.  
"It's not who you are Manolo. And that's okay." Manolo could already hear her say. "Don't try to be someone you're not for the sake of pleasing others."  
The entire walk to the arena, Manolo prayed that he'd see her face in the crowd.


	3. Capitulo Tres: Show Me Love

You were always suchs a lonely child, your father having left your family when you were quite young made your mother have to work all day (and even all night) just to support you and your older sister. Then when you were about 8 your mother grew very ill and passed away. Leaving your sister to take over and raise you. You were left alone all day as she started to work. You didn't have any friends due to naturally secluding yourself from the other childre. You didn't reallly know how to interact with them. Spending your days either brooding around inside or petting the pigs at the carniceria.  
Then one day everthing changed. The day you heard the strumming of a guitar. You left your piggy friends in search of where it was coming from; always loving when the mariachi players performed in the center of town. But to your discovery it was a single boy playing a guitar. He looked to be aorund your age with large brown eyes and a big curl in his hair. You stopped and hid yourself, but continued to listen with closed eyes. For such a young kid he was already a great guitarist. Mustering up some courage you looked around the cornter to watch him play. You found yourself smiling; something you had never done before.  
"Excuse me?"  
You jump, finally realizing that the boy had stopped playing and was now standing in front of you. You stumble back almost falling on your butt in the process.  
"I-I'm... I'm..." Fear ran through you, wondering what he would do to you.  
"It's okay!" He tries to calm you down. "I'm not mad! I just... You like hearing me play?"  
The question surprises you and your heart beat slows down realizing he wasn't mad at you. "Um... Y-Yes. Yes I do."  
Hiss smile brightens, dark, mahogany eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. "Would you like to hear more?"  
Your own smile returns as you nod eagerly.

*

"Stupid Manolo!" You growl and turn once more in your bed. Yes, you knew today was the day of Manolo's first bull fight. Your pride was strong and prohibited you from attending. "That dumb jerk. Talking non-stop about a girl he hasn't seen in years!"  
You clung to your pillow tighter. "Stupid... Why can't he see me?"  
A gentle knock pulled you from your self-pity. The door opened to reveal your sister, a beige shawl wrapped around her delicate shoulders. She weakly coughs into her hand as she enters your cracker-jack sized room.  
"(y/n), aren't you going to Manolo's fight?" she softly asks you. Her tired (e/c) eyes looking at you with patience that you never had.   
You pout your lips and turn your hard glare to your cracked window. "No."  
"No? Why not?" Her eyebrows furrow as she seats herself next to you. Another cough escapes her that makes your glare soften when you turn to face her. "Isn't Manolo your friend? You should go and support him.  
Your nose scrunches up in distaste. "He doesn't need me. All he needs is Maria."  
"That green eyed monster must be talking." she says in a knowing way and shakes her head.  
You scoff at her words, deep inside knowing that they were completely true. her unnaturally cold hand brushes against your cheek and moves your hair away from your face. This gesture makes your eyes water; moving your arms from your pillow to her waist. Your sister had been more of a mother to you than your actual one, she had always taken care of you and loved you unconditionally. Marcela knew you better than anyone, even knowing that you had a crush on Manolo before you were aware of your own feelings. As you grew older though you saw Marcela deteriorating before your very eyes, succumbing to the same illness that took your mother. Each day took a toll on her. She was dying ever so slowly.  
"You can still make it if you go now." Marcela tries convincing you once more to leave.  
You couldn't see his face right now, or else another crack would splinter your heart. "Marcela... I can't. It hurts to look at him."  
"He's your friend first and foremost though."  
You remember that smiling little boy from your childhood. You knew she was right.  
With a heavy heart you lift yourself up, give your sister a hug, and leave for the arena.


	4. Capitulation Cuatro: Falling

He couldn't go through with it, of course he couldn't. Even the dang bull looked disappointed in him. You cringed when the crowd started throwning trash at him; horrified when his own guitar was thrown at his head. After Manolo's unconcious body fell everyone left their seats, grumbling about how much of a disgrace he was. How pathetic Manolo's actions were and how his father should be ashamed. Once the arena was empty you rushed to the pit where Manolo lay. Getting down on your knees you move him so that his face no longer lay on the gorund. Running your hand over his face and whispering his name. Yes you were still upset with him. But that anger didn't conquer over the compassion in your heart.  
His father approached the two of you, disapproval etched on his face when he gazed down at his passed out son. It melted into a soft compassion when he saw you gently trying to wake him up. You catch his gaze; resentment bubbled in you. Carlos had pushed and pushed Manolo relentlessly to be a son who he wanted. Time and time again shaming Manolo for being himself. Manolo went against everything that the Sanchez men stood for. He should've known that this would happen. It was never a secret that Manolo was much more a lover than a fighter.  
With a heavy sigh, Carlos shakes his head and walks away. It takes all the self-control you have to bite your tongue and not shout at his retreating figure.  
Manolo stirs, letting out a low groan.  
"Manolo?"  
Slowly his eyes open, unfocused and slightly dazed until he makes out your face. "(y-y/n)?" A dorky smile appears on his lips. "You came after all."  
You let out a small chuckle. "Yeah. Marcela talked me into it."  
"I'm sorry (y/n)." Manolo gradually lifts himself up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you when I-"  
You hold up your hand and shake your head. You didn't want him to mention it or else your compassion would go flying right out the window. He looked at you with sad eyes then shifted them down to his guitar. A red rose stuck in between the strings. Across from his guitar was Maria's name etched in the ground for all to see. Including you. It was like another dagger in your heart; someone took the hilt and was slowly, painfully, twisting it without any regard to how it would affect you. A memory of her smiling at him as Manolo moved so gracefully around the raging bull. You wouldn't bother denying that she was breath takingly beautiful. With large, alluring, warm eyes accompained by long, luxurious, brown hair that swayed with her every movement. Oh yes, Maria was absolutely captivating. Painfully you acknowledged that you didn't stand a chance against her for Manolo's heart. The way she gazed at him... She loved him back.  
"(y/n)?" Manolo's soft voice startles you. "Wh-why are you crying?"  
It's only when you look up at him and find your vision to be blurred do you realize that tears had indeed built up in your eyes and were now rolling down your cheeks. Your throat clenches as your lips begin to quiver.   
You stood no chance.  
You weakly stand up, legs slighlty wobbly.  
You had to give him up.  
You're looking back at Manolo with widened eyes. His brows furrowed with concern for you, one of his hands reaching toward you with the intent to wipe your tears.  
Backing away you can't help but choke out "Because I love you."  
Manolo freezes and lets his hand fall down to his side.  
"But all you see- all you'll ever see- is Maria." you show him a pained smile. "And all I'll ever be to you is a friend."  
Trying your best to pull yourself together by wiping your face and eyes you take a deep breath. You hesitantly look at him. Manolo's still frigidly standing there, mouth slightly open and eyes refusing to tear away from you. Embarrassment filled you as he continued to stare you down in a shocked state.  
"I'm..." Your breathing quickens as you look for an exit. "I'm just... gonna go home now."  
That's when you bolted out of there. Not even looking back to see if Manolo was chasing after you. You already knew he wasn't.

*

Finally you got to your front door drenched in sweat and full of humility. Your legs shook as did your hands as they gripped your doorknob.  
"Oh god..." you lean against the door. "I can't believe I just said that!"  
You proceeded to bang your head against the door while calling yourself an idiot. After a few minutes of punishing yourself you enter your house and call out for your sister; receiving no reply.  
"Marcela?" you opened her bedroom door. "Marcela!"  
She was sprawled out on the floor, hand clutching the blanket on the side of her bed. You prop her up against your shoulder and gently smack her face. She wasn't waking up and you started to panic.  
"Marcela! Please wake up!" You shook her in your arms. "Please!!"  
There was absolutely no color in her face and her body showed no sign of breathing. You checked her wrists and neck for a pulse. It was faint, but at least it was something. You continued to hysterically plead for her to wake up. Finally her (e/c) eyes lazily open. Her dry lips part to form your name but no sound comes out.  
"I'm here." You hold onto her. "I'm here."  
"How touching."  
Your grip on her tightens at the unfamiliar voice. Turning around to see who it came from. A creature towers over you and your sister, having to bend over slightly due to your low ceiling. Irises shaped like red skulls and a white beard that curled on the ends. His body looked like it was composed of slick, black, tar. A deadly green glow seemed to permiate off of the tall figure as a wicked grin took hold on his face.  
"You..."  
"Ah yes. I suppose introductions are needed. I am Xibalba. Ruler of the Land of the Forgotten." he gives you a slight bow. "And by the look of your sister it seems to me she doesn't have long for this world."  
Even if he was a god of sorts, you would not tolerate him speaking like that about Marcela. "Don't say that! She'll... She'll be fine!"  
"Oh? Is that so?" He gets closer to you and your body instinctively cringes away. "Then why don't you sound so convincing?"  
With his tattered wings, Xibalba had the essence of death. Marcela stirred slightly in your arms.  
You purse your lips and defiantly glare at Xibalba. He wasn't going to take your sister. "What do you want?"  
His teeth sharpen when he senses you wanted to negotiate. "I can save your sister. In exchange I want you to do a favor for me."  
You didn't give it a second thought. Marcela would do the same for you. "What's the favor?"  
"All in due time, but I think you should give this to your sister right now. Unless you want her dead in the next 3 minutes." In Xibalba's sharp claws was a vial that contained a suspicious gold liquid.   
"And this will cure her? For good?" You still were skeptical about this creature.  
"Of course."  
You take the vial form him and pour the contents into your sister's mouth. Like magic, the color returns to her face and her pulse beats strongly against her warm skin. Her eyes shine brightly with new life as she looks up at you. "(y/n)... You're home."  
"Yeah." You can't hlep but smile. You nervously look to where Xibalba was to find that he was gone. You turn your attention back to Marcela and hug her tightly.

 

After your sister lays down for a nap you head back to your room. Xibalba was already waiting for you.   
"Now, shall we talk business?" That grin has never left his face.


	5. Capitulo Cinco: Refusal

That was the deal, the price for your beloved sister's life. You stood there in stunned silence. Was Xibalba for real? Surely he must've known...  
"Y-You want me to make Manolo fall in love with me?" You felt yourself reel and almost fall onto your bed. "What for?"  
"It's really of no concern to you." That annoyingly slick voice of his replied in a bored tone while Xibalba inspects his black claws.  
You wanted to know. Of course you did but you realized that you were in no position. He saved your sister. You were indebted to him. What he asked of you was impossible. Manolo couldn't fall in love with you because he already loved Maria.  
"I... I don't know if I can do it."  
Skull shaped irises narrow in your direction and his smile dropped. "It's not a question whether or not you are capable. You must. I gave your sister her life back, I can very well take it away."  
His threat chilled you to the core. You loved your sister more than anything in the world, even more than Manolo. She raised you, loved you, and never asked for anything in return or complained. Yet sending Manolo to whatever fate Xiblaba had in store for him was the deepest betrayal of your friendship. You felt ashamed for even considering fooling Manolo into this trap and handing him over to the Ruler of the Land of the Forgotten; even if it was for your sister. Manolo was your first friend who had loyally been by your side without fail. With a warm smile he was always there to pick you up when you were down and dust you off.  
Xibalba noticed the conflict raging inside you; it reflected in your wide (e/c) eyes.  
'How weak mortals are.' He inwardly groaned. You had appeared so certain and confident in your choice that he assumed you wouldn't go back on your deal.  
You felt your voice shake as you crumpled before his intimidating eyes. "I can't do it. I won't do it."  
He instantly had you by your throat. His terrifying face mere inches from your's. "Surely you won't be so stupid as to go back onyour part of the deal. And for what? A boy who will never love you back?"  
"I-I won't g-go back on my p-part!" you desperately choked out. Xibalba's grip was ever so slowly tightening. "Anyt-thing else! N-Not M-M-Manolo."  
There was an oh so quiet hissing noise yet your oxygen deprived mind couldn't concentrate enough to hear where it was coming from.  
"If you won't accept my original request then I'm afraid you have a problem." There was something crawling up your leg that made you fidget incessantly in Xibalba's hold. "You're going to have to pay with your life. Your life for your sister's."  
"Wh-What?!" Your voice escalates into a cry as something bites down on your leg twice. When he let you go it felt like your body was falling in slow motion. Your room twisted and tilted, blurring into an unrecognizable image. But you had just enough time to make out a two headed serpent slithering away from you. Back to it's master.  
And then there was only darkness.

 

Manolo wasn't sure of anything anymore. Not when it came to (y/n) and Maria. He looks up at the light cascading out of Maria's room and onto her balcony. The solid neck of his guitar clutched in his hand. His plan had always been to serenade Maria. But now he hesitated in his actions, Manolo just couldn't seem to strum out a single chord. Was it because of (y/n)?"  
"(y/n)..." Manolo breathes out in a forlorn sigh, his broad shoulders drooping slightly. Regretting letting her run off like that, he should've gone after her. He had been frozen in shock. Even now he felt his joints stiffen at the memory. (y/n) loved him. Manolo wondered for how long she had loved him and suffered in silence as he boasted about Maria.  
Unconsciously his feet started to move away from underneath Maria's balcony. Maria had been his dream for all these years. She was what kept him going.  
No...  
That's wrong. Maria wasn't the one who had kept him going. Her memory maybe, but physically she had been absent. It was (y/n), has always been (y/n) right by Manolo's side. She was there to hug him, hold his hand tightly when he was scared, bandage him when he got hurt, and listen to whatever song he wrote. Maybe he had been disillusioned by the memory of Maria from when they were children. Built her up more than she really was.  
Even in the dark he was able to make out the etched in words on the side of his guitar.  
Always play from the heart.  
Who did his heart want?  
Manolo closed his eyes and strummed out a single chord.  
As the chord echoed into the sky (y/n)'s face appeared in his mind, (e/c) eyes looking at him eagerly with her usual welcoming smiled.  
He had to go see her and make things right.

 

Down the street from (y/n)'s home there's a piercing scream that rips through all of San Angel. People who were walking or even on their balconies jump in alarm and turn to where the scream came from. And to Manolo's horror it was resonating from (y/n)'s house. He drops his guitar on the ground in order to run faster, knocking viciously on the large wooden front door then ripping it open when no one was answering; Manolo rushes to the source of the horrific screams. Marcela, (y/n)'s older sister, is sobbing hysterically while holding onto what looks like a sleeping (y/n). Through watery eyes, Marcela looks up at Manolo attempting to desperately hold back another sob.  
"Marcela... What's wrong?"  
"Sh-She's not waking up Manolo! I've tried everything! (y/n)'s not waking up!" Marcela cried and gave (y/n) another rough shake as if to indicate her previous attempts of rousing the girl.  
Manolo felt uncomfortable numb as he knelt down next to her. (y/n)'s skin looked unnaturally pale as if death kissed her.  
Death.  
Manolo was unaware of when exactly Joaquin and General Posada entered the room. He couldn't feel when Joaquin was shaking his shoulders or hear his father calling his name. He was completely detached from his body.  
He felt absolutely nothing as he held onto (y/n)'s stiff hand. Manolo was too late.


	6. Capitulo Seis: Words Unsaid

"Manolo, you should eat something."  
Three days, three days since (y/n) had died and Manolo was less than an automaton. He hardly moved, didn't even look twice at his lonely guitar. Carlos was unable to get through to his son, couldn't snap him out of this catatonic daze. When it was clear that his father couldn't get him to even look anywhere else besides the ground he called upon Joaquin.  
Manolo's lips were sealed in a tight line, his dark eyes void of any emotion. Oh how he felt like a complete fool. Having spent years pinning for Maria when there was a wonderful girl like (y/n) right in front of him. He would never get to say 'I love you' to her or even hold her in his arms. Manolo hugged his legs closer to his chest.  
"Please Manolo. You have to eat something." Joaquin pleaded with his best friend and nudged a piece of bread toward him. The young soldier sighed when Manolo wouldn't even look at it, looking desperately at his friend not knowing what to do in this kind of situation. When he looked at the door he noticed Maria silently observing the tow men.  
"Maria!" Joaquin straightens himself up in her presence.  
"He hasn't gotten better?"  
His shoulders slump as he shakes his head. "No. Maybe... Maybe you can try to cheer his spirits?"  
"Me?"   
"It's worth a try."  
Maria nods and sits beside Manolo. Gingerly she takes his hand in her's and gives it a light, comforting squeeze to let him know that she was there. "Manolo? Please Manolo. Talk to us."  
All he granted her was a side ways glance; red eyes with black circles underneath stared at her with such dejection that she wasn't sure if this was still her Manolo. That friend of his, the one she'd seen in the arena helping him up when she went back to retrieve her fan, her death destroyed him. Maybe she was more than a friend. Maria felt a lump develop in her throat as she thought of that possibility. Of course being away for years she didn't think Manolo remembered the promise he made to her. But the thought of him loving someone else made her want to cry. After all those years, Maria still loved Manolo. It was clear from his desolate expression that he had moved on.  
"Manolo... Did you love her?"  
She noticed after she asked there was a flicker of warmth in his brown eyes for a split moment. His cracked lips parted but as the light behind his eyes diminished Manolo closed them back to a firm line. Eyes shifting back to his feet;in a pained manner he closes them. He didn't love her when it counted. He could still see (y/n) backing away from him in the arena with a forced smile that looked painfully unbareble.  
"Because I love you."  
"Manolo."  
"She loved me." Manolo finally croaked out. Shaking under Maria's touch. "I was too... Too blind to see that. I do love her. I should've realized it! But I was too late. Now, now I can't get her out of my head. Perhaps it's my punishment for being an idiot."  
"Don't think like that!" Maria says in a hurried tone. The last thing she wanted was Manolo to blame himself.  
"How else am I supposed to think? I'll never get the chance to tell her. All this time we spent together- wasted!"  
"(Y/n) would cry is she heard you say that!" the harshness in her voice made Manolo's eyes widen in surprise. "If she loved you then to her none of your years together was a waste! Sure you may not have loved her in the romantic way she loved you. But I bet despite all of that, (y/n) loved simply being around you. That's what you do when you're in love. You want to be around the person you love all the time. You can't just say that all those memories are a waste."  
That's right. Despite keeping her emotions a secret, she never complained or even voiced regret about being around him when he was so in love with Maria. Manolo couldn't think of all of it as a waste. (y/n) most certainly wasn't a waste.  
"Eat something and get washed up. I'm taking you somewhere." Maria orders him with the authority of a general.  
"Where to?"  
"You'll see."

 

 

This was the last place where he wanted to be. "Maria..."  
"Manolo, today is the Day of the Dead. Her spirit will be here today. Tell her how you feel." She hands him the pan dulce. All around the cemetary, families were starting to decorate for Dia de los Muertos. In the night it would be filled with candles and the smell of sweets that families put out in honor of the deceased. Manolo had to get in a word with (y/n) before night fell and Marcela was there.  
Manolo feels himself blush. "I'll look like an idiot."  
"Oh quite being a baby. There's hardly anyone here." Maria pushes him toward (y/n)'s grave. It was still too much for Manolo to take in all at once. The flowers from her funeral were still incredibly fresh.  
Carefully he place the pan dulce in front of her altar. It wasn't the customary bread for the Day of the Dead, but it was (y/n)'s favorite.  
"Um... Hi (y/n)." Manolo awkwardly rubs the back of his neck. "Listen... I don't know if you can hear me. But I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I"m sorry fro being so stupid. And..." He puts his hand on the smooth stone. "I love you. I always will (y/n)."

Maria watched him with a bitter sweet smile, folding her delicate hands in front of her red skirt. How her heart ached, but she bet it wasn't as bad as Manolo's broken one. She loved him. On her trip back to San Angel she was positive that Manolo still loved her too. Maria had looked forward to reuniting with him, she just hadn't expected there to be anyone else occupying his heart. Now wasn't the time to confess her love for the guitarist. Manolo was still hurting; it would take quite a lot of time for him to heal. She would amek sure to stay with him for as long as it took.

**

As the day transgressed into night, the cemetery was ironically full of light and life as families went to the altars of their loved ones. Yet Manolo lingered on the outskirts of the iron gates which surrounded the cemetery. Eyeing a lonely Marcela as she went to the altars of her mother and sister. It wasn't supposed to be like this. (y/n) was supposed to be right beside her in quiet contemplation. She wasn't meant to be in the ground. He could already imagine (y/n) spotting him and his family; with that magnificent smile of her's she'd skip over to them. From there, Manolo and (y/n) would stuff their faces with extra pan de muerto and tamales that were not given as an offering to their ancestors. Now the thought of eating any of it without her makes him sick.  
"H-How am I supposed to do this without her?" Manolo lets out a shaky sigh.  
"You don't have to, boy."  
Manolo jumps at the sudden voice that disturbed his solitude and thoughts. The being before him towered over Manolo, casting an ominous shadow that seemed to engulf the young matador.  
"Wh-Who are you?" he pulls for one of his swords that was strapped to his back.  
The winged ruler waves off his question. "Don't worry about that now. What you should worry about is (y/n)."  
Manolo feels himself grow cold. (y/n)? She was dead. Nothing could possibly hurt her now. "What are you talking about?"  
His mouth stretches out into a lethal smirk that revealed sharp teeth. Manolo felt incredibly uneasy around this creature; he would've run off but when (y/n) was mentioned... How could he? "Don't you want to see her?" There was something sinister about the way he said that.  
"Of course I want to see her..." Manolo trails off in thought. "But I can't."  
"Who ever said you couldn't?"  
"She's dead! Look, whoever you are just leave me alone!" Manolo finally snaps at him and slashes his sword in the air in an angry manner.   
"I can help you see her again."  
Feet stopping in his retreat, Manolo bites his lip. Every inch of him was telling him not to trust this evil being. The prospect of seeing (y/n) again was too enticing. "How?"  
Xibalba lets go of his staff to let it clatter on the ground in front of Manolo. He eyes it curiously then terrified as it loses it's stiffness and slithers toward him. Unable to escape it's pursuit, the twin headed serpent digs its fangs into both of his ankles. Manolo lets out a sharp gasp before losing control of his leg muscles and falling down to the ground.  
"In no time you'll be with your (y/n). And I shall win this wager." The last part he added in a more darker tone as he collected his snake and flew off into the sky.


	7. Capitulo Seite: Brightly Colored Death

You never really thought about how it would feel like to die. Once you realized you were about to draw your last breath you didn't have time to think. There was a sharp pain that lasted only minutes and slowly dulled into warmth that numbed your body. You didn't feel like you were suffocating nor did you see any bright light. It was a lot like falling asleep. When you woke up you weren't quite sure what was going on. You knew you were dead. You remembered all the events leading up to your death.  
Brightly colored walls surrounded you that were decorated with flower shaped streamers. Loud music and lively chattering could be heard from outside. Your brows scrunch up in confusion as you slowly lift yourself off the floor. Was death supposed to be this vibrant? Outside was even more colorful and extravagant buildings as you take a peak out the window. People were dancing in the streets and talking to eachother like it was a big party. Wait... They weren't people. They were skeletons. You suppress the gasp that had almost escaped. How could they be so happy? Didn't they know they were dead? Finally you looked down at your own hands to find slim ivory bones no longer protected by (s/c) skin. That was definitely traumatizing.  
"(y/n)?"  
That voice. It had been so long since you heard it. Tears burned your eyes as you turn around. "Mom?"  
You realized that you had almost forgotten what she looked like. Her long (h/c) tresses pulled back into a bun except for a stray curl that bounced off of her forehead. Her eyes were no longer (e/c); now they glowed brightly like two candle lights against black sockets. Designs like that on a sweet sugar skull decorated her face.  
"Wh-What are you doing here?"  
Her less than enthusiastic question stung a little. "I missed you too mom."  
"Oh- I'm sorry (y/n)." Your mom realizes her blunder and pulls you into a hug. "It's just that... I wasn't expecting you to be here so soon. I have missed you and Marcela dearly."  
You hum in content as you wrap your arms around her; laying your head against her bony shoulder. "Yeah. This wasn't exactly my plan. Dying at (age)."  
She pulls away and leads the two of you to sit down on your bed. "Tell me what happened."

**

"Oh (y/n)..." Your mom whispers sadly after you are done telling her all that had happened before your death.  
"I know Marcela must be so alone right now and devastated. But I couldn't trick Manolo." You shrug and glumly nibble at your pan de muerto. Surprised that despite being a dead skeleton you were capable of eating. "I suppose it's better off this way. Marcela is alive and Manolo... Well, Manolo is finally with Maria."  
You hear your mom 'tsk' at you while shaking her head in disagreement. "Of course it's not better! You're dead! You had your whole entire life ahead of you. There would have been other boys!"  
"But Marcela would be dead."  
"True. But I think she would rather be the one dead than having it be you."  
You shrug your skeleton shoulders, still looking down at your bony fingers. "Now she's all alone..."  
There was silence between the two of you, except for the sand of festivities streaming through the open window. You couldn't fathom how Marcela was coping. She was alive, but now face with being alone.  
"(y/n), don't let it get to you. Believe me. It doesn't help to dwell on the living." your mother sighs and wraps you up in a surprisingly tight hug. "There's no changing what's been done. Besides, you'll love it here."  
Her words gave you little comfort, but you force a smile onto your face.

 

Apparently it was even more festive in the Land of the Remembered because it was the Day of the Dead. Your mom held onto your hand while steering you through the crowd of skeletons. Everything and everyone was so alive and happy to be there. You knew it was rude yet you couldn't help but stare at everyone. Large, colorful floats strode through the streets; families and ancestors waving from atop to those down on the ground. Confetti was being shot out of a cannon on one float.  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" your mom smiles at your gawking expression.  
You nod. "Makes me wish I'd died sooner."  
"(y/n)!" your mom scolds you.  
"I'm kidding!"  
Your smile fell when you saw a float with a matador theme. A giant bull's head with heart shaped eyes adorned on top with a small arena for the base of the float. Closing your eyes you try to steady your... er- heart. Even in death you were still reminded of Manolo. You turn to your mom to ask her if the two of you could move on to somewhere else. Over the cheering and loud chattering you barely caught someone yelling your name. That was odd. You look around the crowd; no one seemed to be paying any attention to you.  
"(y/n)!!"  
There it was again. Maybe you were just going crazy. Was it possible to go crazy when you're dead?  
"(y/n)!!"  
With a growl you whip your head around once again, your eye land on a float shaped like a cake, coated with black frosting with a winged heart on top. Barely spotting someone flailing their arms; squinting to try and get a better look. The float was moving farther away.   
Maybe it was nothing.  
"C'mon (y/n). Let's get something to eat!"  
Your eyes lingered a few seconds more before you turned away to follow your mother.


	8. Capitulo Ocho: Found

"(y/n)!" Manolo yells at her retreating figure, waving his arms frantically in the air. It was no use. (y/n) wasn't turning around; he was about to lose her to the crowd of skeletons. Manolo let out a frustrated grunt.  
"What's wrong Manolo?" his mother, Carmen Sanchez, takes her place beside him trying to follow where he longingly gazed at.  
"I just saw (y?n)! The girl I told you about. She's here!" he's pacing back and forth frantically on his mother's float. (y/n) was right in front of him, he couldn't lose her again.  
Determined and ready with a new plan, Manolo gives his mom a quick hug. "I'll see you in a little bit. Right now I"m going to get my girl!"  
Shocked, Carmen tries to pull her son back to the platform of the float. But it was already too late. "Manolo!!"  
There he went plummeting off one tier and landing on another only to quickly project himself off of it until he was finally on the ground. His knee hurt from the collision with the hard ground , but he ignored the throbbing pain and pushed forward. Rudely bumping into people Manolo would've apologized on any other occasion. Right now he couldn't allow himself to slow down, he'd only fall further behind. Finally he was able to spot the back of (y/n)'s head. He couldn't mistake it for anyone else; that was absolutely (y/n). Manolo picked up his pace with renewed vigor. He wanted to shout out your name, but at this pace he was barely managing to breathe properly. Really, he was dead! There shouldn't be any need for breathing!  
Stretching out his arm, his fingers were able to tug on the fabric of (y/n)'s (f/c) dress. (y/n) slowed down, that's when Manolo took his chance.

**

You were alarmed when you felt someone tugging on your dress. You're about to turn around when arms ensnare you and pull you toward a hard, heaving chest. Letting out a shriek that alerts your mom (as well as everyone else around you) you begin kicking and wiggling against this stranger's hold.  
"Let go of me!!" you scream.  
People begin to stare as your mom proceeds to hit the person holding you. "Let go of her!"  
"Ow!"  
Why did that 'ow' sound familiar. You stop your writhing and turn around to face an all too familiar chest. Your eyes well up with tears when you gaze up at the face belonging to the chest.  
"M-Manolo. . . ?" the smile you had was extremely painful as it stretched and grew larger at his warm eyes taking in all of you like you were a coveted treasure. His tired smile is what finished you off. You let out a sound of delight and flung your arms around his neck; feeling your feet being lifted off the ground. Manolo's embrace tightened as he twirls you around happily, laughing with complete exhilaration.   
"(y/n)?" your mother's voice brought you out of your euphoric state. Manolo set you down; still slightly drunk with happiness you turn to your mom with a little pivot.  
"Mom, this is-" then it hit you. You turn back on your heel to face a skeletal Manolo. "Wait! You're dead?!"  
"Yes-"  
"Oh my god! What happened?!"  
"(y/n)." your mom touches your shoulder. "Maybe we should continue this little reunion at home." She indicates with her head all of the burning yellow eyes watching you and Manolo.

 

"That's the same thing that happened to me!" you exclaim once Manolo was done telling the story of his demise. "I made a deal with him in order to save Marcela. But I couldn't hold up my end of the deal. This was the price I had to pay to keep my sister alive."  
"We got duped by the same monster. At least he delivered what he promised." Manolo gingerly picks at the food in front of him with little interest. The two of you were seated at your mom's small dining room table; your mom possibly not too far away eavesdropping on your conversation.  
"And what was that promise?"  
"I got to see you." Manolo says sweetly, hesitantly looking at you.  
His words warmed your stomach and jump started your heart. "You. . . You missed me that much?"  
"Of course I did! (y/n), after you left me in the arena I thought a lot. About you and me and Maria. And. . ." he trails off.  
"And?"  
If he could Manolo would probably be blushing at that very moment. With such soft eyes he holds your gaze and reaches out to grab your hands. Relishing momentarily in the feel of your tiny hands.   
"I love you (y/n)."  
Your head started buzzing; you couldn't form any words, mouth gaping wide open. Did you just hear that correctly? Manolo, who had held a torch for Maria since the first day you'd met him, had just told you that he loved you.  
"Me?" you pointed to yourself just to make sure.  
Manolo smiles and nods. "Yes, you."  
There goes your poor heart again. You found yourself smiling once again; unable to control yourself you got up from your chair and hugged an all too ready Manolo who welcomed you once again in his arms. You can hear from a distance your mom squealing and clapping at the sight.  
"I really wish it didn't take death for us to be together." Manolo mumbles against your shoulder. Then it's like he had an idea for he pulled away too look at you, eyes bright with thought. "I can fix this. Or rather La Muerte can."  
You furrow your eyebrows with confusion. "What?"  
"I was on my way to La Muerte's palace when I found you. My family thinks that if anyone can help, she can."  
"Do you really think it'll work?" you skeptically ask as your mom finally makes her appearance.  
"It's worth a shot (y/n)." she encourages you with a sad smile. "Neither of you were meant to be here so soon. And I'm sure Marcela is lonely without her little sister."  
"But. . . You'll be lonely too."  
"We'll see each other again. This isn't goodbye (y/n)." she gives you a kiss on the cheek and one on the forehead, finally giving you a tight hug. "Please don't worry about me. Go. Go and have a happy life with Manolo."


	9. Capitulo Nueve: Stolen Throne

Glowing ember eyes examined you with unhidden curiosity as if you were an anomaly. Carmen Sanchez clasps her bone fingers together in delight; her sweet smile broadened. "You found her!"  
Behind her stood several other members of the Sanchez family, staring at you with equal fascination.   
"She's going to make a great Sanchez!" Manolo's grandfather Luis turns to Carmen, a grin peeking out of his white beard.  
"The Sanchez family could use more strong women." A tall girl with an eye patch on her left eye rejoices as her twin goes up to you and playfully ruffles your (h/c) hair.  
"Welcome to the family." she grins down at you, her red sombrero casting a shadow over her stark white face.  
"Th-Thanks." you smile and smooth back your hair. Manolo's family was so incredibly warm and inviting. They made you not mind being dead. But you knew you had to return to your sister and that Manolo had to make amends with his father.  
Your fingers squeezed Manolo's as you look up at him. Manolo smiles back at you then turns his attention back to his mom. Seeing her son's happy face Carmen knew that you had been cheated by Xibalba, even if the two of you were together now.  
"We need to go see La Muerte." Manolo looks at each family member. "Will you help us find her?"  
"No problemo primito!" The larges of the Sanchez relatives, Carmelo, pushes forward to take the lead. "We can take you to La Muerte!"

*

La Muerte's castle was an extraordinary sight to behold, it greatly resembled a tree with it's golden branches that stretched out and gave off a glow of warmth. Inside was even more breath taking. Even Manolo appeared to be distracted by the grandeur.  
"Come along you two!" Carmen calls out with a cheeky grin. "Remember what you came here for."  
"Oh!" you gasp and pull Manolo forward with you. Your group eagerly raced up the steps, Manolo making sure you didn't trip in your flight. His hand clung to your's the entire time; you relished in the warmth of it. Beyond the grand door was a table that stretched from the entrance to the dining hall to the very back of it. Covered with a delicious looking feast that made your mouth water, your free hand inching for a churro that just called out to you. Carmelo already had his arms full with delectable food and mercilessly shoved them into his wide mouth. La Muerte's high-backed throne sat at the very end, as if waiting for you.  
Manolo stops half-way to her. He shoots his family an uneasy glance that mirrored your own. Your hand leaves his only to grip onto the fabric of his arm. Carmen had told you that La Muerte was kind and loving, the complete opposite of Xibalba, would she be able to fix the mess he had created?  
"Go on. Ask her mijo." Carmen nudges Manolo.  
With a confident grin you and Manolo step forward to address La Muerte. "My lady! Can you help us? We were tricked by Xibalba and sent here."  
"No one can help you" Black, tattered wings spring out from the heart shaped back of the throne "bullfighter." To your horror Xibalba turns to face you, crimson skull eyes regard you and Manolo with amusement.  
"What are you doing here?!" you snarl.  
"I am the new ruler here." Xibalba proudly proclaims as he lifts up his pewter goblet to take a sip.  
"La Muerte would never hand her domain over to you!" Luis scowls.  
At the moment Xibalba lets out a rather obnoxious burp then proceeds to pick his teeth. "Unless she lost a bet."  
"Ah. . ." Manolo's grandfather murmurs. "She would do that."  
"This land is finally mine. All thanks to the love sick fools (y/n) and Manolo." his obsidian claws pick up a cluster of grapes. "La Muerte bet that Maria would choose you. But, you see, neither of us expected little (y/n) to step into the equation or for you to return her feelings. Everything eventually worked out for me and became much easier when (y/n) died-"  
"You mean when you killed her!" Manolo growls at the apathetic tar creature.  
He simply shrugs his shoulders. "Now that you're gone Maria is going to marry Joaquin to protect her precious town. So I win!"  
Anger and fury bubbled in your stomach. "Our lives were just one big game to you?!"  
"You cheated! You will pay for this!" Manolo yells along side you.  
At such and outrageous threat Xibalba slammed his goblet on the table and pushed all the food off it as he made his way to you and Manolo.   
"In all my years, in any realm, no one has ever talked to me like that" he inches closer to your beloved guitarist, his gnarly face mere inches from him "and survived. Now tell me, are you threatening me boy?"  
Vicious eyes stared down at him, hungry to smash this mortal to the ground. You push Manolo aside and send an equally malevolent glare right back at Xibalba.  
"We'll expose you to La Muerte." you weren't afraid of him. You were already dead, he couldn't possibly do anything worse to you.  
Well, his smirk made you think twice about that. "Really?" You didn't have any time to react when his sharp talons wrapped around your throat and lifted you up into the air with him.  
"(y/n)!!" Manolo screams after a hovering Xibalba; his black wings fluttering every so often.   
Biting down on your lip you grunt and slam your fists against Xibalba, kicking your legs wildly with hope that it would land on him.  
"You'll never find her. I should know. I rotted there for eons." He flings you up into the air, satisfied by your terrified shriek. As your body descends Xibalba swiftly catches you. (e/c) eyes widened with fear you can't stop your body from shaking. "Now I must teach you a lesson you insolent boy for threatening me. As punishment I'm taking the girl."  
"NO!!" He felt utterly helpless on the ground, immense heart break in his soulful mahogany eyes. "Let her go!"  
"Now what would that teach you?" Xibalba chuckles and dangles you from his hand like you were a mere rag doll. Your heart leaps out of your chest. Fingers desperately trying to reach for Manolo in vain. "Now if you'll excuse us, I have a wedding to plan." He releases a callous cackle as he tightens his claws on you and flies through the ceiling.  
"(y/n)!!" You hear Manolo scream through the whipping of the unforgiving wind and Xibalba soars through the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment and kudos! <3


	10. Capitulo Diez: Chained

"Things are going quite smoothly." Sickeningly calm voice muses as Xibalba watches the citizens of San Angel prepare for the wedding of Joaquin and Maria. High up on the bell tower of the church you sat on dirty rubble, bound and gagged. What did he have in store for you? Your mind could only conjure up the worst possible situations. One scenario that made you sweat was Xibalba stringing you along to watch all of his treacherous deeds that he wreaks on the world of the living. Tethered to him with a black linked chain, like a pet. For all eternity. Tugging relentlessly at your restraints you wiggle on the ground and shake your head as an attempt to loosen your gag. Growls akin to an angry animal as you thrash around. You refused to acknowledge that thought as your after life. Faith flaring up inside you that Manolo would find you.  
At your racket, Xibalba rolls his eyes; truly exhausted by your continuous actions. You had proved to be incredibly annoying to him with your constant attempts in trying to break free. Your intense glares served to be amusing once in a while.  
"Won't you stop that incessant noise?" A snarl rips through his throat, teeth sharpening as he turns on you. Defiantly you shake your head. Taking pride that you were wearing down his patience. You'd give him all the grief and hell you could muster up in your bound state. "Don't make me drop you off of this tower, girl. You'll find it very difficult putting yourself back together." Xibalba lifts you up by your hands and holds you out over the town.  
"MMPH!!" Your petrified shriek is muffled by the cloth over your mouth. He pretends that he's going to drop you over and over again. Even dead, you still have an immense fear of heights. Xibalba's laugh is taunting and cold as he throws you back behind him. From all the rough handling you feel the gag slip from behind your head and fall from your mouth.  
"You vile monster!" your lips tremble with outrageous fury, teeth bared as if ready to bite him if he dared to draw close to you. Gold eyes burning with untamed fire. "You're pathetic! Having to resort to cheating just to win! Only cowards and low-lives do that! Let me go and give me and Manolo our lives back!!"  
Xibalba's scarlet eyes snap at you, his lip curling as his hand picks you up and gives you an assertive shake. "Quit squabbling girl. Or else I'll have to extract that tongue of your's. You mortals think so highly of yourselves that you dare to boss a god. All you're good for is entertainment."  
"Shut up! Like you're any better! You mock us and use us like chess pieces! Make fun of our lives and emotions. I'm glade we're nothing like you, you sadistic beast. You've probably never known love of any kind and that's why you're so jaded and you're heart's so shriveled!" Sure, maybe humans tended to be a little full of themselves and could probably never measure up to the likes of Xibalba and his kind. At least humans were capable of compassion and love. Yet his towering body halted, indefinable emotion flickering across his face. Xibalba's jaw clenches as he regains his composure, but you had already seen the damage you had inadvertently caused.  
"And what would you know of me, girl?" The tar embodied ruler leans closer to you. "I'm on a completely different level than you." His eyes aren't focused on you though. Instead they seem to be looking far off, like he's no longer in the present. What he said was meant to be condescending, but his voice just didn't seem to reach.  
Xibalba leave you perplexed and full of questions.

*

Something foreboding was swirling in the atmosphere, unnerving Xibalba as his green flames quivered slightly in his agitation. All thoughts of his past momentarily forgotten as he looks out to the gates of San Angel.  
"I sense there's something in the wind, that feels like tragedies at hand." Xibalba muses to himself. A sinister smirk spreads across his face. "Excellent."

*

Confused at his sudden exclamation you try to see where Xibalba is staring at. Gasping when he grabs your arms, his beaten looking wings already lifting the two of you into the sky.  
"Wha-"  
"Lets go see what's cooking."

 

From above you had the perfect aerial view of the land. Beyond San Angel was an oncoming hoard- of what you had no idea- and you struggled to make sense of the charging group that viciously kicked up dust in their trail.  
"Wh-What is that?" you stammer slightly.  
"That is the end to San Angel. The end to you and Manolo."  
You didn't want to believe him. The graveness of his voice only made your mouth tighten in a grimace and your eyes watch the hoard in frozen horror.  
No. . . That can't be!  
All you register is Xibalba 'tsk' as he teleports the both of you to a cold, barren room that could only be deemed a prison cell. You snap yourself out of your frantic stupor and examine your surroundings.  
"Take me back to San Angel!" you command Xibalba as he places your hands in manacles. The cold metal clanged gently against the delicate bones of your wrists. Hands positioned behind you, Xibalba saunters back to the front. Two wine glasses suddenly appear in his hands.  
"I'm afraid that will have to wait. A beautiful woman has just called for me. I have a date to get to." Like that he was gone in a flash.  
"A date. . .?" your bewildered questions echoes through your cell. Who in their right mind would date Xibalba?


	11. Capitulo Once: Balbi

"Yes my dear?" Xibalba trailed off once he finds an infuriated La Muerte, eyes blazing with fire. Behind her were the last people he ever expected to be in that miserable dump: Manolo, his mother and grandfather, and the Candle Maker. Concluding inside his head that Manolo told La Muerte everything. All Xibalba could manage was a timid smile.  
"You cheated, AGAIN!!" La Muerte, beautiful face lit with fury, appears right in front of him.  
"I did no such thing!" retorting, Xibalba places his hands on his hips. La Muerte reaches behind him to reveal his hissing two-headed snake whom she promptly straightened out back into an seemingly ordinary walking staff. Xibalba quickly snatches it from her hands.  
"O-Oh! That! It has a mind of it's own."  
Every word that slipped out of his deceitful mouth only fueled La Muerte's anger. "That is unforgivable!"  
"Please! I never sent that snake to (y/n) or gave that medal to Joaquin!" Xibalba stammers when he realizes his blunder. Her stillness makes him shudder inwardly.  
"What medal?" she questions through clenched teeth.  
A nervous laugh escapes him as Xibalba stumbles to figure out a lie. "Uh. . . The one I never gave him. Never at all. Who is this Joaquin?"  
He felt the tug of his mustache, clenched in La Muerte's hand. "You gave Joaquin the Medal of Everlasting Life?!"  
Manolo and his family had been silent through this whole exchange. Finally he found his curiosity of Joaquin's medal. "Medal of Everlasting Life?"  
"Whoever wears the medal cannot die or be injured." La Muerte easily explains while still holding on to Xibalba's white facial hair. Releasing him he gives a small, shy laugh before La Muerte back-hands him; golden petals fly every where at the contact of her hand against his cheek. Carmen also gives Xibalba a few good slaps as well thanks to an all too willing La Muerte.  
"My son and (y/n) did not deserve this!"  
"He took (y/n) too!" Manolo points out.  
La Muerte's eyes widen and she turns her deadly glare once more to her estranged husband. "You did what? Xibalba! Return her now!"  
Defiantly, Xibalba crosses his arms. "I don't want to."  
"Xibalba!"   
"Oh alright!" he finally gives up and with a snap of his sharp claws a bewildered looking (y/n) appears, hands chained behind her; (e/c) eyes shifting wildly.  
"(y/n)!" Manolo's voice seemed to sing out to her.  
(y/n) breaks out into a smile. "Manolo!"  
*

The chains around your wrist disappeared leaving warmth tingling in your bones. You didn't spare a glance at the towering rulers behind you as you rushed over to Manolo. He had the same idea to run to you, the two of you colliding once more reunited. Never did you doubt that you'd see Manolo again. Manolo would never have given up on you. Then you remembered what you saw in the outskirts of San Angel.  
"Manolo" you look up at him. "San Angel-"  
"I know." His brown eyes meet our gaze then they turn to Xibalba and La Muerte.  
"Now give them back their life." La Muerte orders.  
At that Xibalba would not yield.  
Taking a sweeter approach La Muerte gently touches his arm. "Please Balbi."  
"Balbi?" Everyone in unison, surprised at the sickeningly sweet nickname for such a dreadful and ugly creature like Xibalba. Could La Muerte be the 'date' he had spoken of? It couldn't be. It didn't make sense!  
"No. Never."  
"You better do this!" she loses her sweetness.  
"No." Xibalba still refused to budge on the matter.  
You felt Manolo's chest rumble as he spoke up. "Hey. What about a wager?"  
"Manolo" you whisper. "What the heck are you doing?"  
"Trust me." Holding your gaze for a moment you eventually nod.  
"Okay. I trust you."  
With new found confidence he continues his proposition. "If I win you give (y/n) and I our lives back."  
"You have nothing I want." counters Xibalba.  
"But I do." La Muerte chimes in. "If you win, Xibalba, you can rule both realms.  
Manolo takes a step forward, bringing you with him. "You name the task. Anything you want. And I will beat you."  
Xibalba looks skeptical. You narrow your eyes. "What, are you afraid you're going to lose? Balbi?"  
Oh if looks could kill. . . Well, you were already dead. But he still sent you one nasty glare.  
"What'cha doing kid?" Candle Maker looks at you and Manolo.   
"Do we have a deal?"  
"We have a deal." Xibalba said after a moment of silence. "Now tell me boy, what keeps you up at night? What eats you up inside? What do tell is your worst fear?"  
Crimson eyes burned into Manolo. His face strained in thought. Hesitantly he meets Xibalba's eyes with uncertainty. Reading into his soul, Xibalba smirks.  
"Got it."


	12. Capitulo Doce: Petals

Carmen holds onto your arm both to comfort you and soothe her own anxiety. "Don't worry (y/n). Manolo will win."

"I know." Your hand holds her's. What unnerved you was the bullfighting arena that you were now in. Manolo taking center stage in the pit.  
"What's Xibalba up to?" Carmen mutters when she turns to focus on her son.  
"He must know that Manolo's fear is killing the bull." Luis groans. "He's doomed."  
You ignored his comment, concentrating on the roaring of the crowd.  
"Manolo Sanchez!" Xibalba's voice bites through the clamor of the arena. "You will have to defeat every bull the Sanchez family ever finished."  
"Crap!" Your fingers grasp onto the rail, looking desperately at Manolo who is frantically turning to all the bulls being released from their cages.  
"That would be thousands!" Luis exclaims, not even exaggerating the number.  
"ALL. AT. ONCE!" The dark ruler finishes with a malicious smirk that sent shivers through your bones. "If you complete this task you and (y/n) will live again! And if you fail the both of you will be forgotten. Forever!"  
In a hoard, the bulls started at him; Manolo doing his best to avert them. Swift as once could be in his situation, almost moving like he was dancing, Manolo managed not to get hit as bulls broke away and dispersed from their hoard to dive at him. Each bull that even got close to Manolo gave you a momentary heart attack. One hand pressed against the bone of your sternum. The other, you feared, would break from how hard you were holding onto the rail. Anxiety bubbled furiously inside you. No matter how much you feared for Manolo, your faith and trust in him never wavered. But the horned beasts grew more frantic in their advancing toward him where he couldn't quite keep up.  
"Manolo!" you couldn't help but give out a warning cry.  
"What is happening?"  
That voice. . .  
You turned around. Shocked at the man you saw. "Mr. Sanchez?"  
At the sight of her husband, Carmen ran to him. "Carlos!"  
"Carmen!" He embraces her.  
You hear the Candle Maker shout out to Manolo his father's arrival. Manolo's face turns up to the stands.  
Carlos stands next to you close to the rail. "Chakal and his men are at the gates of San Angel!"  
"Is that how you. . ." Your voice trails off, afraid to finish your thought. You knew the answer.  
His eyes sadly regard you. "I held them off for as long as I could."  
Hooves pounded against the ground, kicking up dust as once again the bulls congregated together. Only this time they formed into a cyclone. When the dust finally settled it revealed a mammoth monster of a bull that greatly towered over the small figure of Manolo. Red eyes blazed with hell fire as it let out a deafening roar. A ring of fire appeared around the arena, trapping Manolo to face the beast. Brandishing his red cape he starts waving it at the giant.  
"Venca toro!!"  
But from one swing of it's massive head Manolo was down on the ground.  
"Get up and fight like a Sanchez!" It's meant to be encouraging but to you it sounds absolutely degrading.  
Suddenly Manolo's grandmother appeared as well, stoically knitting.  
"Mama, what are you doing here?" Luis asks her.  
"Eh, cholesterol." she merely grunts, not taking he eyes away from her knitting.  
Manolo manages to get up and wave his cape once more. The bull charged, only for Manolo to throw himself out of the way. Its' large head rammed into the side of the arena, sending tremors through out the stands. Manolo's sword landed straight into the ground, his guitar laying next to the blade.  
"The beast is out!"  
"Time to finish this!"  
He got up to go retrieve his sword. Only. . . He seemed to hesitate. Before taking action he looks up to the stands where you were. You held his gaze for a moment before he turns back to pick up. . .  
His guitar.  
The crowd gasps. Even his grandfather is outraged. "What is he doing?!"  
"Being himself." You smile to yourself.

The bull began to rouse from it's unconsciousness. Slowly turning around, growling with anger at Manolo as fire sprung from it's body. Manolo only got out a few chords before the bull sent him flying through the air. It didn't deter your beloved guitarist as eh got up with his guitar. He continues to play.  
"Toro I am humble for tonight I understand  
Your royal blood was never meant to decorate this sand  
You've suffered great injustice, so have thousands before you  
I offer an apology and one long over due"  
The bull advanced toward him. You held your breath when it was mere inches away from Manolo.  
"I am sorry  
Toro I am sorry  
Hear my song and know I sing the truth"  
A leg was lifted, hovering above a still singing Manolo. "Although we were bred to fight, I reach for kindness in your heart tonight.  
And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive, love will truly live" Instead the bull let it's foot fall to the ground, away from him. Manolo's song extinguished the hate from the bull as the flames on it's body died while it lowered it's massive body in front of Manolo. Serenaded by his genuine apology. Tears were forming in your eyes when Manolo touched the colossal bull, golden petals bloomed at his touch. More petals drifted from the bull until the creature was no more.  
"He did it!!" You cheer, almost leaping from the stand. Everyone broke out in applause.  
Carlos was befuddled at how his son was able to conquer the mighty bull. "How?"  
"He's a Sanchez!" Carmen smiles at him then takes your hand in celebration.  
The entire Sanchez family and yourself go to the arena. Manolo turns just in time to catch you in his arms.  
"I told you, a Sanchez man never apologizes." His father speaks up.  
You let go of him and scowl at his father.  
"Papa I-"  
"But you just changed that. I should've been a better father. I am very sorry." His voice is sincere.  
"No. You only wanted what was best for me." Manolo holds your hand.  
Carlos smiles at the two of you before addressing Manolo. "I'm so proud of you son."  
"I love you papa."  
"Ay mijo."  
You let go of his hand so that he could better hug his father. When Carmen joined in the hug she pulled you in.  
"In accordance with the ancient rules, WE GIVE YOU LIFE."  
"You two be careful out there." Carmen gave Manolo a kiss on the cheek and wraps you up in one last hug. "Take care of him."  
"Don't worry. I will." you murmur against her shoulder.  
A bright beam engulfs both you and Manolo. You felt your body being lifted up into the air. A buzzing sensation spread from your finger tips and traveled through out your body. You look at Manolo who is already smiling at you. The flesh of his face returned, covering the ivory bone that you had grown accustomed to. He pulls you closer to him as the two of you shoot through the arena at an alarming speed. Manolo tilts your head upward in a gentle manner and captures your lips with his.


	13. Capitulo Trece: Lovers

When you pulled away, gasping for air, your eyes gazed at Manolo in a drunk haze. His cheeks were bright with a blush, lips parted as he breathed. You were lost in him. The two of you had conquered death itself. He never stopped searching for you and you never stopped loving him. You'd be able to live out the rest of your days with him.  
Well, you had to defeat Chakal first.  
"M-Manolo?"  
Maria's voice snapped you out of your daze. Finding yourself and Manolo in front of San Angel's church. In between Chakal's army and the citizens of the town which they threatened. Both sides appeared equally astonished except for the mighty figure of Chakal who could care less that two people had just burst from the ground.  
"We got here just in time. Eh (y/n)?" Manolo grins, his eyes fearlessly meet Chakal's. There were so many banditos, you didn't know how you were going to fend them off.   
"(y/n)!!" Among the crowd was Marcela who forced her way to you. She stumbled a few times before she clung onto you. Your own arms wrapped around her; burying your face in her neck you had to fight back tears that burned in your eyes.  
"Marcela!"  
"H-How can this be?" Her voice is shaky as she desperately holds onto you.  
"I'll tell you everything later. Right now. . ." You look at the looming figure of Chakal; his ugly mouth grimacing. "Right now we have to deal with them."  
"Ready mi amor?"  
Manolo's confident grin gave you the courage you needed to face Chakal and his band of ugly brutes. He handed his guitar over to a startled Joaquin.  
"So, my father tells me you hate bullfighters."  
"I hate everybody." Chakal's voice is rough and scratchy. Spitting something out of that horrendous mouth of his; his minions erupt in malicious laughter.  
Reaching behind him for his swords, Manolo is not fazed by their racket. "Lets do this."  
"You and what army?" He sneers.  
Yes, what army indeed. Certainly the people of the town couldn't fight them off. And you doubted your own skills in combat. When uncertainty wavered in you the ground beneath your feet began to shake, causing a massive rumbling. Out from the ground burst bright blue rays of light. In the light you made out the figures of each Sanchez member. . . Even the bullfighting clown. . .  
"How can this be?" Next to you, Marcela is gawking with wide eyes.  
"Th-Those are. . . skeletons."  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'll tell you about that too, later."  
The three mystical beings appeared to answer your question.  
"It's the Day of the Dead!" La Muerte chimes.  
"And on our day, we have a certain amount of. . ."   
"Leeway." She finishes Xibalba's sentence with a smile toward the ghastly creature that you couldn't ignore.  
"Good luck!" Candle Maker shouts out.  
"Thank you!" Manolo turns to you. "Shall we?"  
You grab a hold on one of his swords and grin. "Definitely."  
"(y/n)! You're going to fight?" Your sister is appalled by the weapon in your small hand.  
"I'm not going to stand by while the love of my life is fighting to save this town." You give her a stern look to let her know just how serious you were. There is worry in her eyes. After finally getting you back you understand her dilemma and the risk that you could die again. This time you had Manolo.  
Marcela conceded defeat and bowed her head. "Just. . . don't get yourself killed. . . Okay? I couldn't take you dying a second time."  
"Don't worry Marcela." Manolo holds your other hand. "I won't let anything happen to her. I promise."  
Uneasy Marcela nods her head.   
Joaquin and Maria walk toward you, swords brandished in their hands. The four of you put in your swords and smirked.   
"No retreat!" Maria's eyes are alive with fire and resolution.  
"No surrender!" You, Joaquin, and Manolo chant.  
Tired of the chit-chat, Chakal and his army finally attack right at the same moment the rest of the Sanchez family rush after them. While they fought to obtain the medal your squad was up against the Bandit King himself. Without even verbally communicating the four of you managed to work perfectly as a team. Even you managed to fend yourself. With what little sword training you had (thanks to Manolo) you fought off Chakal's mechanical arms that lashed out at you like a serpent. When things became to overwhelming where you feared you'd slip up, Manolo was there to back you up. The outside of the church became a battlefield where even the priest who somehow got Xibalba's medal found courage to fight. Quick on your feet you evaded another attack from Chakal. Manolo and Joaquin took him on from each side. Even with the two of them they struggled to keep up their swords against Chakal's heavy claws.   
"I-I got it!" Manolo wheezed.  
"No no! I got this!" struggled Joaquin, the strain evident on his face.   
You and Maria dashed through the middle; you ramming yourself against Chakal's massive torso while Maria swiftly sent him flying with a kick to his face.  
Your shoulder and the side of your arm ached from the impact.  
"You okay?" Maria asks with genuine concern for your well being.   
A smile sent her way you nod. "Never better."  
"ENOUGH!!"  
Before anyone else was able to sense him, you saw Chakal's massive metallic hand shooting straight toward Maria. In a heart beat you push her out of the way. His claws quickly snap around your mid-section and you feel your body flying toward Chakal.   
"(y/n)!!" Maria shrieks and picks up her sword. The boys follow suit and rush toward you and Chakal without any regard for their own safety. Deja vu flooded you; remembering just a few hours ago you were in the same situation with Xibalba.   
"URGH!! Let go of me!" You still had your sword and tried to swing it at Chakal's face. Only his grip tightened making you gasp as he squeezed.  
"Give me my medal or your woman will pay!" You have to turn your head due to his horrendous breath as he spat out the threat. He quickly scaled the side of the bell tower of the church all the while maintaining his death grip on you. The people on the ground grew smaller and smaller making you close your eyes.  
"Freaking heights!"  
"Quiet girl!"  
"Make me you bonehead! I'm not scared of you! I've faced a god and overcame death! You're nothing!"   
Just when Chakal was about to retaliate, Manolo appears and punches Chakal in the face; his hands loosening you start to fall only to be caught by Manolo. He swings around the large bell with his sword brandished and slashes it at the two of you only to miss and have it lodged in a pillar. You manage to go off to one side and carefully go around the pillar. Yet Chakal is in quick pursuit. Going all around the pillar, he reaches his hand out to grab you but seeing no other way to avoid him you make a dangerous leap and land on the bell only to lose your grip and slip. It appeared that your fate was to always be caught by Manolo. He smiles knowingly thinking the same thing.  
"Care to dance (y/n)?"  
"You should know by now I'm not a very good dancer." You grin.  
"I'll teach you then." When Chakal makes the leap himself for you and Manolo, your partner spins you out of the way and pushes Chakal nearly off of the tower. When he launches himself again Manolo grabs both of your hands and swings you once more making you giggle and kick Chakal. Despite the seriousness of the battle the two of you were laughing and actually dancing. His silver hand goes after you again but you and Manolo easily dodge his attack again and again. Manolo throws you at him causing Chakal to bump into the bell. You bounced back into Manolo's waiting arms.  
"I think it's your turn now!" laughing you spin Manolo toward Chakal. His punch was capable of making one of Chakal's teeth fly out and send him falling off the bell tower along with the hood of it. Manolo pulled you onto it as it crumbled, throwing you into the air unexpectedly. You can't hold in your scream as you fly in the air. Then you land on something hard. Confused you look at the hard object to discover it was the shoulder of Carmelo Sanchez. The whole Sanchez family had formed a pyramid to catch you.  
"Hi (y/n)!" The all greet you.  
"Hi!" Carmelo says with a wide grin.  
"N-Nice to see you again Carmelo."   
A big cloud of dust was beginning to settle when the Bandit King digs himself out of the rubble. Trying to get out he realizes his arm is stuck between two large pieces of stone. Finding no way to get out he lights the bombs that are on his chest.  
"I'm taking this whole town with me." His beady eyes narrow at the terrified citizens of San Angel.   
You desperately search for the trio as the Sanchez family disassemble their pyramid. Manolo and Joaquin charge at Chakal and push him into the bell that was held up by a fallen column. Manolo instantly went to push the column out to trap Chakal under the bell. But he stopped suddenly and went back to Joaquin who was struggling with keeping Chakal at bay. He pushed the soldier out of the way. Wrapping Chakal's arm around himself he began to viciously kick the column out of place.  
"Wha- NO!!" You cry. Hands hold you in place. Maria has tears in her eyes as she holds you back. Manolo meets your gaze. With one last smile the bell traps Manolo and Chakal underneath it. A small 'boom' goes off; enough to shake your surroundings momentarily and hurl Joaquin to the ground. Seeing that their leader was defeated, the rest of the bandits scatter and retreat.  
You stagger over to the source of the explosion. A sob choking you; your knees buckle and you fall to the ground. Staring at the iron bell that slowly became distorted due to your tears. Through the blur you see a shape creeping out from under the bell. You wipe your eyes with your arm. Clearer now the shape takes a human form. Black, red, and yellow are added to the form until Manolo's face materializes. You can't quite believe it.  
"Manolo?"  
He looks just as shocked as you were. You get up and hurry to him. Afraid to touch him at first in case he wasn't real. Manolo gently holds your hand. "It's me mi amor."  
More tears rolled down your cheeks as you hug him. "I don't understand. How?"  
Manolo turns his head to La Muerte.  
"Don't look at me." She says.  
Your hands roamed on his back to find something sticking to him. You pull your face away from his chest and turn him around. The Medal of Everlasting Life is shining up at you. Snatching it off his back you show Manolo the medal.   
Maria had gone over to Joaquin and looked at him. "Joaquin that's. . ."  
You and Manolo followed her over to him.  
"You gave me the medal." Manolo said and helped him up. "You were going to sacrifice yourself? For me?"  
Joaquin has a piece of cloth around his left eye. "I thought it might be time to be a true hero. Like you Manolo."  
"Are you alright?" Maria's hand caresses the side of his face.  
Joaquin takes the medal from Manolo's hands and regards it for a moment. "I've never seen more clearly." Then throws it back to Xibalba.  
"It's time to cast our own shadows."  
"And write our own stories."  
You, Maria, Joaquin, and Manolo group together in a big hug.


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of this story! I hope you enjoyed it c:

"And that is how we came back to the Land of the Living and defeated Chakal." After hours of telling the epic story, Manolo finally finished with a large grin. Your three children stare at their with in astonishment. Mateo, your only son and the youngest was seated on Manolo's lap. For once he was completely focused and still. Twins Xiomara and Angeline were seated on both sides of you. Xiomara, the eldest, had her mouth open in awe. Her large brown eyes glistening. Angeline's hand holding tightly onto your's. It was a lot to take in for three young children, especially the concept of dying and coming back to life. Of course you told them that that normally wasn't the case. Manolo and yourself had to fight to get your lives back only because Xibalba had unfairly taken it.  
"You really fought a giant bull?"   
"With music!" Mateo reminded Angeline. "That was my favorite part!"  
"It explains why Tio Joaquin is missing an eye." Your eldest daughter now held more respect for her mustached uncle.  
Her sister's sweet voice questioned "Weren't you scared?"  
"Your mom was very brave." Manolo's loving eyes are unable to stray away from you.  
After all these years he still manages to make you blush. "I was scared a little bit. But whenever I was with your dad I had no reason to be scared. " You think back to where you and Manolo were standing side by side while facing the terror that was Chakal. 10 years ago really went by fast. The battle seemed like it was so far away. But the wedding after the battle was fresh in your heart and mind. You still remembered La Muerte, Xibalba, and the Candle Maker officiating your marriage. How embarrassed you were when Marcela cried loudly. Maria and, to your great surprise, your mother were quick to calm her down. One side of the church was occupied by the living while the other held Manolo's skeleton family.   
Your children pull out of your thoughts as they begin to get rowdy.  
"I wanna go up against Xibalba!" Your 8 year old son proclaims and starts pretending to fend off an imaginary Xibalba.  
"Yeah right! You're too much of a scaredy cat!" teases Xiomara.  
"Nuh-uh!" His cheeks warm with a blush.   
"Okay, okay. Why don't you all go outside and play." Sensing the incoming fight, Manolo steps in and ushers his kids outside. Letting out a relieved sigh once he closes the door. "Phew. That was a close one."  
"You've gotten good at sensing an incoming fight." You giggle.  
"I can't afford them to break another vase or even worse another table." He grumbles and plops down next to you. Even from inside the house you can still hear your kid's arguing. These fights never lasted long; one of them would always start laughing. And even if they did tend to break things they never really hurt each other.   
Manolo cuddles with you, nuzzling his face against your hair. "You want to have another?"  
"PPFFTT" You let out a loud laugh. "Don't be greedy! Three is enough!"  
He laughs along with you. "Yeah, I guess you're right. These kids have us always on our toes."  
"Especially Angeline." You groan. Angeline was normally a good girl, but when she acquired a wooden sword from Maria for her 6th birthday she started to dress up Mateo as a bull and pretend to be a bullfighter. This concerned Manolo greatly. As Mateo got older he was less than willing to put on his custom made bull horns. This always led to fighting between the two.   
"I hope she doesn't want to be a bullfighter." Manolo groans.   
"But you'd still support her if she did. Right?"   
Heaving a sigh his shoulders slump. "I have no choice. I'm her father. Of course I'll support her. I'll support all of them with whatever they choose to do in life."  
With a gentle smile you kiss his cheek. Nothing made you happier than seeing Manolo being a good dad. Dare you say it was a little sexy too. When you told him that it made him blush ten shades of red.  
"I love you." Manolo captures your lips with his.  
"Ditto~" You murmur against his lips.  
"MOM!!!" Mateo's voice shrieks. "Angeline is hitting me with her sword again!!"  
You lean your forehead against Manolo's chest. His chest rumbles with a chuckle.   
"This is the third time today!"  
If someone had told you 10 years ago that you would marry Manolo and have three beautiful children you would've scoffed and walked away from them. For the longest time your affections had been one sided. You had never managed to penetrate through to Manolo's heart. It had been overflowing with love for Maria. It took her return to San Angel and dying to finally break through. To get here was a long journey through the Land of the Remembered and fighting a bandit army. You wouldn't change a thing though.  
You'd do it the same way all over again.


End file.
